HARRY POTTER Y EL REGRESO DE QUANTICUS
by Warrior Angel
Summary: PRIMER SORTILEGIO: Hermaione y Ginny. Harry descubrirá que sus sentimientos por una de ellas va más allá de la amistad. Pero Ron . . .¿Cuál es el sentir de Ron?. El Baile de los Enamorados esta a punto de comenzar, y el Verano, no volverá a ser igua
1. Sortilegio: El Secreto de la Camara Mil

**HARRY POTTER**.

**EL REGRESO DE QUANTICUS.**

**VOLUMEN I.**

Basado en los personajes creados por J. K. Rowling.

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior Angel]

Dedicado con todo mi corazón a mi dulce amiga Noemi (Lina Saotome). Una de las mejores escritoras de Fanfics en Internet y Fan Numero uno de Harry Potter.

**INICIA EL SORTILEGIO: "EL SECRETO DE LA CAMARA NUMERO MIL . . ."**

* * *

_. . . . Sentado al costado del tronco de un arbol, contemplo los tenues brillos del sol ser reflejados en las aguas del lago próximas al colegio, la brisa otoñal es fría, pero aún así, ver revolotear las hojas secas al ser empujadas por el viento me produce una cierta calidez y satisfacción. Todo es silencio, nada del bullicio del resto de los alumnos del colegio; solo el cantar triste de los vientos, solo. . . , en mi triste cantar. _

_¡Ya no se que hago aquí . . .!¡ . . . yo no sirvo para la magia!. A pesar de que en estos años he visto cosas increibles en Hogwarts, aún me reuso a creer que existe! ¡ Quisiera marcharme lejos, perderme en las montañas!, ¡Estoy cansado . . . , de los constantes pleitos. . . , de los estupidos comentarios de los demás . . . , de fracasar una y otra vez . . . .!, ¡Ya no aguanto más . . .! ¡Debieron dejarme morir . . . .!_

__ ¡¡Sabía qué te encontraria aqui . . .!!_

__ ¡Ah . . ., tú otra vez. . .! , ¿Sabes lo que dirián si vieran a una chica de Slytherin hacer amistad con un Griffindor . . .?_

__ ¡Lo que digan los demás no me interesa! ¡Tu eres mi amigo Marcus . . .!_

__ ¡ . . . amigos . . .!, ¡Los muggles como yo no tienen amigos . . .! ¡Es dificil de creer que la chica más popular de la Casa de Slytherin diga eso . . .!¡ Y más por la familia de magos a la que perteneces . . .!_

__ ¡ Sabes Marcus . . .!, ¡Ese es tu problema, siempre te reusas a creer . . .! ¡Contigo he aprendido que la verdadera magia nace del corazón, si crees en el con todas tus fuerzas . . .!, _

_Al ver a Marie dar vueltas delante de mi con su perfumada rosa en mano, tarareando su dulce cancion mientras sus lasgos y dorados cabellos son llevados con el viento, hacen sentir en mi corazón una calidez muy especial, latiendo con fuerza y brindandome un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido._

__ ¡Este lugar es tan hermoso y apasible . . .! ¡Ahora se por qué te gusta venir aqui . . .!_

_Y por un instante al ver su tierno rostro sonrojado, regalandome una dulce sonrisa, pude creer por un instante que la magia en verdad existe . . . ._

__ ¡Sabes Marcus . . . .! ¡Eres un tonto . . .! ¡Eres el tonto más lindo que conozco . . .!_

* * *

Los tibios rayos del atardecer bañan de cobrizos colores los contornos obscuros de este inmenso mar de nubes donde lenta y cadenciosamente el Astro Rey va ocultando su rostro, indicando la proxima llegada del Crepusculo.

Magestuoso en la libertad de los cielos, una enorme lechuza de color negro azabache vuela contra el viento conocedora de su saber y su destino. Mensajero de los Dioses que con cada batir de sus preciosas alas simbolizas la la fuerza y la sabiduria. Cobijada con el sol a tu costado, das remembranza a la alguna véz sapienza de los antiguos arcanos egipcios.

Como la lanza del mismo Dios Zeus, instintivamente la lechuza negra desciende como centella razante cortando el mar de obscurecidos nubarrones.

Saberosa de hacercarse a su destino, va planeando suavemente mientras desciende y disminuye su velocidad considerablemente. Un leve destello tintinea en sus penetrantes pupilas al visualizar su final arribo: "El Callejon Diagón"

Razante sobre las cabezas de los visitantes vespertinos, retoma el vuelo hacia una dirección en particular ante la mirada atonita de muchos y los señalamientos curiosos de otros tantos al ver a tan magnifica ave.

Al llegar al frente de un establecimiento en particular, bordea el edificio; hasta llegar a la zoteguela e introducirsre por un tragalúz.

Una vez dentro del lugubre lugar, termina posandose sobre un viejo perchero, y con sus chisquidos llama la atención del único habitante del lugar: El Maestro Ollivander, experto en el arte de crear varitas mágicas.. 

Afanado en la mesa de su taller reparando algunas varitas, deja subitamente su herramienta y mirando por debajo de sus espejuelos, muestra asombro y preocupación al notar la presencia del ave.

Camina algo inseguro hasta donde esta se postra al notar el pergamino que lleva atado a su cuerpo.

_ ¡Oh Lancelot . . .!, ¡Viejo amigo . . .! ¡No es que no me alegre al verte; al contrario, pero siempre que vienes a mi, me traes malas noticias . . .!

De inmediato, Ollivander toma el pergamino del cuerpo de Lancelot y lo lleva a la mesa de su taller, muy cerca de la luz de una temblorosa vela. Rompe el sello de cera que lo guarda, desenvolviendo el rollo por completo; para despues con la ayuda de su varita mágica susurrar unas tenues palabras mágicas sobre él. En el acto, la escritura comienza aparecer en viejo pergamino marron.

Con la ayuda de su brazo derecho, remueve en un solo movimiento todos los utencilios de la mesa de trabajo para tener algo de espacio para posar el pergamino. Coloca la varita a un costado y de inmediato comienza a leer:

_**Querido Amigo Ollivander:**_

_Lamento no escribirte en momentos mas agradables, pero temo que no había opción. Como ya te habras percatado, la precensia de Lancelot indica la seriedad de la situación._

_El plazo se ha cumplido, y personalmente créo que es el momento justo. Tal vez sea solo un viejo tonto que se aferra a sus tristes recuerdos; pero es lo único que me queda de él, y deseo con ansia recuperarlo._

_Se del enorme peligro que esto conlleva, pero tomaré el riesgo. Te pido humildemente, que vayas a la cámara, y que por favor lo recuperes por mí._

_Estaré en el callejón al siguiente día de que recibas esta carta para recogerlo._

_Cielos!, En verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo . . . _

_**Tu viejo amigo**_

_ ¡Santo Cielo . . .! _ Suspira agobiado Ollivander, dejandose caer cansadamente sobre una vieja y desvensijada silla y tras varios minutos de meditarlo muy seriamente, toma el pergamino, lo dirige a la vela y comienza a quemarlo; para despues de haberlo destruido, caminar presuroso hacia el recibidor de su establecimiento y salir por la puerta principal, no sin antes colocar un letrero que dice cerrado.

Al momento de darse la media vuelta, choca de frente con uno de sus clientes que lo aborda:

_ ¡¡Maestro Ollivander . . .!! ¡Que bueno que lo veo . . .!, ¡Quisiera . . . . . . . . .!

_ ¡¡Hoy no puedo hijo.!! ¡Mañana . . .!

_ ¡Pero Maestro . . .!

_ ¡Mañana, Mañana!

Y a paso veloz, sale rapidamente del lugar; sumido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, no se inmuta por la gente que empuja tan bruscamente y que aparta de su camino.

De su bolsillo izquierdo saca un pequeño relog dorado de bolsillo, checa la hora y mirando las luces del atardecer se percata de que muy pronto será la hora nona. vuelve a dirirgir la mirada a su destino, el edificio más alto de todo el Callejón Diagon; cuyos marmoles blancos, impecables e inmutables, permanecen brillosos e inertes a la corrupción del tiempo y de los elementos. El Banco de Gringotts.

Sube rápidamente por entre las blancas escalinatas en contraste con las personas y gnomos que en gran número bajan tras haber concluido su jornada laboral. Exhausto tras llegar a la cima, atravieza las deslumbrantes esfinges plateadas que se postran a los lados. Al llegar a la puerta principal, un par de gnomos en custodia se le interponen:

_ ¡ Lo siento caballero . . . !

_ ¡ . . . Pero el Banco ya ha cerrado!

Pero Ollivander pasa bruscamente por en medio de ellos sin siquiera tomarlos en cuenta. Con ambas manos abre las puertas de par en par. Caminando al interior con fuertes pasos que resuenan en sonoro eco en medio de la sala medio vacia; se dirige al mostrador principal donde en el centro un viejo y calvo gnomo de largas barbas grises se mantiene atareado en el llenado de sus libros. 

Voltea una leve y despreciante mirada a Ollivander que yace parado justo frente a él, para posteriormente seguir con lo suyo:

_ ¡El Banco ya esta cerrado señor . . . ! _ Le responde sin siquiera mirarlo.

_ ¡Vengo a hacer un retiro . . .! _ Responde firme y con fría voz el Maestro Ollivander.

_ ¡ . . .Si quiere hacer un retiro, venga mañana a primera hora . . .!

Ollivander introduce su mano dentro de su vieja camisa y arranca algo que le cuelga en su pecho, para despues colocarlo violentamente en el mostrador. Un anillo. 

_ ¡¡ Vengo a la Camara Mil . . .!

De inmediato, y como si hubiese recibido un valde de agua fria, el gnomo tira su pluma y deja sus deberes para voltear a verlo con los ojos muy entreabiertos. 

Se deja caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y lentamente recorre su rostro con su mano izquierda en inequivoco signo de preocupación, sólo para despues introducir su mano al pecho y arrancar un anillo gemelo al de Ollivander que traía colgado y celosamente guardado sobre sí.

_ ¡¡Griphook . . .!! _ Voltea a su costado, y con su grito reclama la presencia de un gnomo a punto de hacerse de su morral y partir. Curioso al oirse llamar, acude a la presencia de su jefe.

_ ¿Si Señor . . .?

_ ¡¡ Llevanos de inmediato a las camaras . . .!! _ Le ordena con voz energica.

_ ¡Eh . . .!, ¡Si señor . . .! _ Responde curioso y titubeante.

Momentos despues; guiados por Griphook, los tres cruzan el vestibulo de atención para adentrarse por el agreste pasaje levemente iluminado con antorchas que escaleras abajo llevan al paradero de los rieles.

A punto de silvar Griphook, para pedir la asistencia de un carro; el viejo gnomo se le adelanta, y en el acto un viejo y desvencijado carro se desliza por los rieles para posarse justo frente a ellos.

_ ¡¡De prisa!!, ¡¡Suban!! _ Replica malhumorado _ ¡¡Acabemos con esto de una vez . . .!!

Los tres abordan, y velozmente parten a lo profundo del laberinto de cuevas. Vifurcando rápidamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha mientras aumenta la velocidad, adentrandose más y más en lo profundo de las cavernas.

Tras un largo rato, el carro comienza a reducir su velocidad a pesar aún de encontrarse en tan empinada caida. Lentamente termina deteniendos sobre un rustico y viejo paradero a escasos metros al final de la vía.

Los tres bajan, y ambos gnomos toman sus linternas y comienzan a caminar por las penumbras del obscuro sendero, seguidos detras por Ollivander que toma una vieja antorcha y la enciende por medio de su magia.

Caminan alrededor de medio hora en medio de la profunda obscuridad y por en medio de tierra suelta, y priedras con las que constantemente andan tropezando, hasta llegar justo a la base de una supericie empedrada; al subir sobre ella y dar unos cuantos pasos, dos enormes caliz encienden su fuego mágico sobre los pies de dos grandes quimeras que se apostan espada en mano a ambos lados del porton de la camara.

Asombrado, Griphook no aparta la mirada de la puerta de la camara alumbrada tenuemente con el danzar de las luces y las sombras carmesi infundidas por el fuego. Especula así mismo sobre el contenido que pudiera tener. El secreto que tan celosamente es guardado en su interior.

Nunca antes habia bajado hasta este lugar, del que solo habia escuchado como mera leyenda. Pero su meditar es de pronto interrumpido por el discutir de Ollivander con el anciano:

_ ¿¿Está seguro de hacerlo Ollivander . . .??, ¡¡Corremos un grave riesgo . . .!!, ¡¡Si el Ministerio de Magia se entera de esto . . .!!

_ ¡¡ . . . Al Ministerio de Magia no le interesa, están preocupados por asuntos más tribiales !! _ Reniega _ ¡ Se del peligro que esto conlleva, Además, Él mismo me lo pidio . . .!

_ ¡¡Maldición . . .!! _ Refunfuña el gnomo mientras bruscamente le da la linterna a Griphook _ ¡Toma . . .!

Mientras camina hacia la puerta, saca el anillo de su bolsillo y misteriosamente la estraña inscripción en su joya roja comienza a palpitar. Al llegar a la puerta, la examina detenidamente; y al dar con un pequeño orificio sobre esta, resopla para retirar el polvo acumulado. Tembloroso dirige la cara del anillo muy lentamente hacia el orificio . Una gota de sudor frio recorre su frente y tras un instante de indecisión, lo introduce; y hace girar como si fuese una llave.

Se aleja unos cuantos pasos, mientras los contornos de la puerta comienzan a generar un mágico brillo.

La puerta comienza a abrirse de par en par en un tremendo y agudo chillido. Trás abrirse completamente y disiparse el polvo levantado, se deja ver otra gran puerta pero adornada con extrañas inscripciones.

_ ¡Muy bien Ollivander, áhora . . . , haga lo suyo!

Ollivander mete la mano a su bolsillo y saca el otro anillo, lentamente entra en el umbral de la puerta y a tientas busca el orificio que sirve como cerradura, al dar con el, de inmediato inserta el anillo.

Griphook no pierde detalle de lo que sucede, y al voltear a ver a su jefe lo nota azorado, no con la vista en Ollivander y la camara, si no en las dos quimeras de piedra. Al subir su mirada, su corazón se vuelca de un susto al ver como sus profundos ojos de piedra comienzan a brillar maleficamente.

_ **¡¡DE PRISA OLLIVANDER, NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO . . .!!**

_ **¿PE-PERO Q-UE ESTA PASANDO . . .?** _ Pregunta Griphook asustado.

_ **¡¡LOS GUARDIANES ESTAN DESPERTANDO . . .!!**

Pero Ollivander no se inmuta por lo que sucede afuera. Silenciosamente posa ambas manos sobre la puerta y comienza a murmurar una serie de palabras mágicas en una extraña lengua.

Las cabezas de las quimeras comienzan a girar tetricamente y fijan su mirada en los dos gnomos. Los mounstros monoliticos comienzan a despertar y lentamente blanden con fuersa sus enormes espadas.

_ **¡¡DATE PRISA OLLIVANDER . . .!!**

El Maestro Ollivander termina de conjurar el hechizo, cierra los ojos, y nerviosamente y no muy seguro gira del anillo. Los contornos de la puerta, al igual que sus grabados comienzan a brillar intensamente; y cuando esto sucede, las quimeras de piedra, dan un estruendoso paso en direccion hacia los gnomos. Amenazadoramente una de ellas levanta su espada, solo para despues sorpresivamente perder el brillo de sus maleficos ojos y volver a quedar silenciosamente inmoviles al escucharse el crujido de la puerta al ser abierta.

Los agudos rechinidos de las enormes y gruesas puertas indundan por completo el lugar al abrirse muy lentamente.

Ollivander penetra en la camara, devilmente iluminada por las luces de las linternas de los gnomos de Gringontts que curiosos y atemorizados yacen parados sobre el umbral. Ollivander logra ver una enorme loza de piedra saliente desde el piso en el mero centro de la enorme camara, y sobre esta, dos largos y pequeños paquetes envueltos en polvorientos y desgastados arapos de color grisaseo.

_ ¡Cincuenta años . . .! _ Reflexiona para si Ollivanders _ ¡ . . . No puedo creer que yá haya pasado tanto tiempo!.

Camina a la loza, y tembloroso, toma los paquetes. Dandose media vuelta sale apresuradamente de la camara, pasando por en medio de los gnomos a los cuales exhorta:

_ ¡Salgamos de aquí . . .!

Y estos corren tras de él presurosos tratando de igualar su paso.

Tras recorrer de regreso el rocosso sendero, llegan al camino de los rieles y vuelven a abordar el carro con direccion a la superficie.

Momentos mas tarde, al salir Ollivander del Banco de Gringotts, se percata de que la noche ha caido por completo en el callejón. Camina veloz y sigilozo por las obscuras y desoladas callejuelas desconfiando de todo, mientras guarda con recelo los paquetes sobre su pecho. Al llegar a su establecimiento no se percata del brillo expectante y misterioso que lo observa desde la obscuridad de un callejón próximo. Tembloroso y apresurado, torpemente trata de abrir la puerta; al lograrlo, vuelve a voltear en todas direcciones serciorandose de que se encuentra seguro y a salvo. Y una vez al entrar, vuelve a cerrar fuertemente con llave y recorre por completo todas las cortinas.

Apresura el paso mientras cruza el mostrador de su negocio, casi tropieza en las escaleras al subir rapidamente a su taller. De un fuerte golpe abre la puerta y se adentra, cuyo estruendo despierta violentamente a Lancelot de su letargo en el viejo perchero.

Colocando los viejos paquetes sobre la mesa de su taller, enciende todas las lamparas y velas que tiene a su mano; para finalmente fijar su mirada en aquello que le atañe y preocupa.

Comienza a abrir los paquetes. Ansiosa y desesperadamente rasga los viejos trapos que los envuelven, dejando al descubierto dos delgadas cajas alargadas.

Sumamente nervioso abre dichas cajas.

Mientras tanto, en las obscuras calles del Callejón Diagon. Tres sombrios encapuchados venidos de distintas direcciones se dan cita justo frente a la puerta del negocio de Ollivander. El viento comienza a resoplar en forma tan extraña, tormetosos nubarrones se arremolinan justo sobre el edificio. Del cielo, resuenan truenos atemorizantes que deslumbran y por segundos iluminan el lugar. Los cielos saben que algo va a pasar.

Uno de los encapuchados; al parecer un hombre de edad, con baston en mano, mira azorado la extraña tormenta formada sobre ellos:

_ ¡ . . .Abre . . .! _ Ordena con gruesa y ronca voz a uno de sus acompañantes.

Aquel postrado a la siniestra de este, saca su varita y la aproxima a la chapa de la puerta.

Y en el Taller de Ollivanders.

Lancelot vate fuertemente sus alas, y muy perturbado emprende el vuelo por el tragaluz hacia la tormentosa noche. El soplar del viento levantado hace danzar las candelas de las lamparas y las velas. Ollivander no da importancia a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Yace por completo sumergido en su contemplación. No es la primera vez que la ve, pero aún asi, no deja de asombrarse:

_ ¡ Volvemos a vernos . . ., Cincuenta centimetros de largo, madera negra de las profundidades del Tibet y más dura que el diamante mismo. Una varita muy, muy especial para realizar encantamientos y canalizar las energias mágicas!, ¡Nunca hubo y dudo que nunca más vuelva a existir una varita como tu; conjurada con la sangre de los unicornios, vampiros y otros demonios del bajo mundo. Forjada solo para una persona en particular! ¡Mi mejor obra de arte . . .! ¡Ahora mirate . . .! ¡Partida a la mitad cual vil trozo de madera! ¿Donde quedo todo tu poder y gloria . . .? ¿Acaso se extinguio junto con la vida de tu Amo?.

Ollivander toma en sus manos los pedazos desiguales de la que otrora antaño fuese una poderosa varita mágica. Ahora para cualquier extraño que la observara, no serán más que dos trozos de ramas secas y podridas.

Curioso las contempla, y por una extraña razón, no entiende el porque, desea fervientemente unirlos.

El viento comienza a agitarse con más fuerza y el retumbar de los truenos se hace más intenso que nunca a medida que lentamente hacerca los trozos para pretender unirlos. Y entonces:

_ ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Maestro Ollivander . . .!

Una ronca y tosca voz de edad se deja escuchar desde la obscuridad del umbrla de la puerta del taller. Asustado, Ollivander voltea ver a las siniestras figuras encapuchadas que se adentran a la habitación.

_ ¡Mor-Mortifagos . . . .! 

El siniestro anciano de negro avanza con el paso lento de su vaston justo frente al artesano:

_ ¡Maestro Ollivander . . .! _ Le Dice _ ¡ . . .Usted tiene algo que quiero!

Ollivander lo comprende y fuertemente aprieta los trozos en sus manos. Pero el anciano al ver su actitud:

_ ¡¡Expelliarmus . . .¡¡ _ Grita con ronca el viejo, que con sorprendente agilidad para su edad levanta su vaston y conjura su hechizo contra el maestro artesano, el cual vuela por los aires y termina impactandose fuertemente contra el muro; y que a pesar de ser gravemente lastimado no suelta ni por un momento los trozos de la varita.

A paso lento, el anciano camina hacia Ollivander cubierto por las sombras, seguido muy de cerca por sus mortifagos.

El eco del chocar de su baston con el piso resuena hasta el último de los rincones del taller. Con dificultad el Maestro Ollivander logra ponerse de rodillas, y al levantar el rostro cubierto de sangre se ve sometido por la punta del baston del anciano apuntandole directo en la frente.

_ ¡Entregamela . . .! _ Le ordena.

Pero Ollivander solo ciñe su rostro y mantiene firme sus puños, y sin más miramientos, del baston del anciano suren feroces rafagas luminosas que atraviezán su cabeza y recorren sus facionoes. Sus pupilas se dilatan, y finalmente derrotada su voluntad, cae desmayado.

Los mortifagos se hacercan, y de los aún cerrados puños del Maestro Artesano arrebatan los trozos para despues entregarselos al anciano.

_ ¡Despues de cincuenta años . . ., La varita de Quanticus . . ., esta en mis manos . . .!

* * * * *

Las tibias luces del Alba bañan el libre aletear de una blanca lechuza, que vuela libre por las extensas prederas de la campiña inglesa. Planea por entre los frondosos y verdes pinos cortando la fresca brisa matutina.

Proxima a las colinas que se alzan en el horizonte, vislumbra su proximo destino: La desvencijada y algo extrañamente levantada casa de la Familia Weasley; mejor conocida por sus amigos como La Madriguera.

A vuelo lento, la lechuza blanca penetra por una de las descuadradas ventanas entreabiertas del segundo piso. Da una vuelta por el estrecho cuarto y deja caer la carta que lleva aferrada a sus patas sobre la cara de un joven de cabello negro azabache y curiosa sicatriz en forma de trueno en su frente, que de inmediato despierta al sentir el golpe del sobre en su nariz. Adormilado, lo toma de su rostro mientras que talla sus ojos. A tientas, toma sus anteojos redondos que estan en un desbencijado taburete junto a la litera. Se los coloca, y lo primero que voltea a ver es la lechuza blanca que postrada sobre la cabecera de la rustica cama, llama la atención con sus chisquidos

_ ¡Ah. . ., Hedwin, eres tu!, ¡Buenos dias amigo . . .! _ Le dice alegre al verlo _ ¡Dime . . .! ¿Que me has traido . . .?

El chico voltea a ver el sobre marron, perfumado deliciosamente con aroma a cerezas. Mira extrañado el curioso sello de cera en forma de corazón. Lo rompe y abre el pergamino. Y al verlo a primera vista una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro:

_ ¡Una carta . . ., de Hermione . . .!

**Continuara . . .**

* * *

**Proximo Cápitulo:** Una tierna mirada, el volar de tu cabello con el viento y el dulce perfume de cerezas. No olvides poner una flor en mi cabeza pues el verano no volverá a ser igual. **"Primer Sortilegio: Sueño de una Noche de Verano en el Callejón Diagon"**

**Notas del Autor: **"Konnichi wa a todos los Fans de Harry Potter". Antes que nada les ofresco una disculpa a todos aquellos que son lectores de mis historias, por casi seis meses de inactividad y de haber guardado silencio absuluto. En especial una disculpa a mi querida Lina-Chan por no haberle escrito en todo este tiempo, como te lo prometi;. este Fic y la Obra Completa estan dedicados a tí con todo mi corazón. Espero que les haya gustado el primer cápitulo de esta historia que estará llena de triangulos amorosos y de corazones rotos. La cual, prometo, tendrá un final totalmente inesperado y en cierta forma trágico, como es mi costumbre. La historia esta situada posterior a los sucesos del Cuarto Libro, pero trataré de que vaya a la par de la continuidad original de la historia. No olviden escribirme sus criticas, todas son bien recibidas. Espero de tenerles listos los siguientes capitulos lo más pronto posible. Por cierto, no se olviden de leer mi otro fic de Harry Potter, originalmente lo tenia planeado para esta historia. Bueno, sin más que decirles, me despido esperando verlos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Sayonara**

Estarás en mi corazón, y estarás en mi alma.

Si realmente crees con todo tu corazón en la Magía y la Fantasía,

me encontrarás en tu corazon,

me encontrarás en tu alma . 

**DECLARATORIA LEGAL:**

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Harry Potter, and all characters is a Copyright of J. K. Rowling. © All rights reserved.


	2. PRIMER SORTILEGIO: Sueño de Una Noche de...

**HARRY POTTER**.

**EL REGRESO DE QUANTICUS.**

**VOLUMEN I.**

Basado en los personajes creados por J. K. Rowling.

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior Angel]

Dedicado con todo mi corazón a mi dulce amiga Noemi (Lina Saotome). Una de las mejores escritoras de Fanfics en Internet y Fan Numero uno de Harry Potter.

* * *

_" . . . . Cadencioso y perpetuo en su camino sin fin, el Expreso de Howarts, sigue su marcha adentrandose cada vez más y más en la desolada campiña inglesa. El viejo caballero de armadura negra lleva consigo un sin número de sueños y esperanzas de jovenes corazones ilusionados de alcanzar la grandeza desde los más humildes hasta los más prodigiosos."_

_Por mi ventana contemplo el borroso paisaje que se va haciendo más y mas agreste comforme se aproximan las penumbras de la noche. Enormes montañas con gigantescos pinos de un verde profundo, el constante ruido de su andar y el nostalgico olor a humo inducen a mi candsado cuerpo, a un extasis casi hipnotico._

_Es extraño meditar mi suerte entre ensoñaciones, ¿Cuál es el capricho del destino que me arroja a este tren y a su misterioso destino? Hace algunos meses, el caos y la furia que mellevarón a la maldad de Grindelwald. La desesperacióin y la tristeza; la muerte de mi gente de mis padres, de mi pequeña hermanita Wendoline._

_El frio abrazo de la muerte, y el silencioso camino hacia la luz; una luz que se torno ambar para despues comtemplar mi despertar y ver la tristeza, pero a la vez la calida sonrisa de un canoso hombre barbado en medio de la torrencial lluvia de tormena._

_¿Por qué no morí aquel día . . .?, ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedio? Una extraña fuerza crece cada vez má y más en mi interior._

_El subito encender de las luces interiores del ferrocarril me despiertan de mis pensamientos. El constante agetro y algaravia de muchos otros se escucha con más fuerza, a pesar de mi viaje solitario en los compartimiento del último vagon del ferrocarril ¿Qué sucede?_

_Y subitamente, el violento y agudo rechinido del abrir de la puerta de mi compartimiento se escucha:_

__ ¡Así que es verdad . . .!. ¡El único sobreviviente a la matanza de Grindelwald, . . .El niño maldito ha venido a estudiar a Howarts! _Un joven alto, vestido con el uniforme del colegio, palido como la bruma matutina, de largos y alaciados cabellos rubios entra en la cabina seguido por sus camaradas de aspecto no muy amistoso _ ¿Cómo pueden permitir que un muggle de tu clase ingrese en la escuela de magía . . .? _ Exclama a los cuatro vientos incidiosamente, mientras que cada vez más y más estudiantes se hacercan curiosos a mirar._

_A lo largo de estos meses durante el cual he vivido el desprecio de la gente, he aprendido a ignorarlos, y lo mismo hago con él; perdinedo mi mirada en el horizonte:_

__ ¡Miren nada más, vestido con finos ropas, como si en verdad fuera uno de nosotros . . .!, ¡¡Te estoy hablando a ti sangre sucuia. . .!_

_Y al no recibir contestación alguna de mi parte, El joven palido se enfada, caminando hacia donde estoy sentado, tomandome fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y empujandome con violencia contra la ventana:_

__ ¿Qué pasa contigo niño maldito, acaso Grindelwald te corto la lengua? ¡El debio de haber acabado con todos los de tu clase, no son más que ganado y escoria . . .!_

_Vuelve a empujarme contra la ventana violentamente._

_Furioso y tratando de contener inutilmente mi ira, cierro los ojos y aprieto fuertemente los dientes._

_Y la momento que se voltea y me da la espalda, arremeto contra el empujandolo a la pared. Uno de sus complices saca inmediatamente su varita, apuntandola en contra mia. Al votear a verlo con infinita furia, el obscuro deseo dentro de mi corazón se vuelve realidad, al contemplar como la varita comienza a envolverse en un fuego magico y en fracción de segundos ser consumida en cenizas. Una extraña sensación flrece en mi. _

_Al alzar mi mirada a los atonitos chicos, ellos contemplan algo en mi que los atemoriza. Extrañado, retrocedo y es al momento de contemplar mi reflejo en la ventana que miro por un instante el destello ambar brillar y arremolinarse al rededor de mis pupilas._

_Era tal el alboroto y escandalo causados que al poco momento llegarón algunos profesores y encargados del ferocarril._

__ ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? _ Pregunta malhumarado uno de ellos. El silencio se cierne sobre el cubiculo y una mirada fria es dirigida en contra mía _ ¡vuelvan tosos a sus compartimientos . . .! _ Ordena _ ¡ . . .estamos a punto de llegar al Colegio!_

_Así el espectaculo termina, mientras poco a poco todos se retirán:_

__ ¡Tienes suerte de ser sú protegido sangre sucua . . .! _ Me responde amenazadoramente el muchacho, es entonces que:_

__ ¡DUNCAN . . .! _ En el umbral de la puerta la veo por primera vez. Una dulce y bella chica de largos y rizados cabellos dorados, cuyos hermosos ojo verdes magenta me cautivan desde el primer instante. Un tierno rostro, tierno e inocente; pero por alguna extraña razón, triste _ ¡ DUNCAN. . ., deja de estar molestando a los demás, recuerda lo que te advirtio Papa. No quere más problemas, apenas estas en el trecer curso de Howarts . . .!_

__ ¡Ya lo se . . ., te escuche Marie . . .! _ Le responde de mala manera a la tierna niña de cabellos dorados._

_Dandose media vuelta, es el último que sale del compartimiento, no sin lanzarme su habitual amenaza _ ¡ No lo olvides sangre sucia, no volveremos a ver pronto, no me olvides . . ., soy Duncan . . . .Duncan Malfoy!_

_Y traspasando el obscuro umbral de la puerta de pierde en el pasillo, seguido tras de si por la niña de cabellos dorados, que antes de irse vuelve a lanzar me su tierna y melancolica mirada . . . . . . . ._

**PRIMER SORTILEGIO: "SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON."**

* * *

tum-TUM . . . . tum-TUM . . . . tum-TUM

La veraniega mañana que luce esplendorosa . . . .

tum-TUM . . . . tum-TUM . . . . tum-TUM

Un apacible Sol, ocacionalmente cobijado por el lento transitar de una nube . . . .

tum-TUM . . . . tum-TUM . . . . tum-TUM

La fresca brisa matutina que entra por la descuadrada ventana, llevando consigo el dulce aroma de las cerezas que refrescan la habitación. Pero . . ., ¿Por qué mi corazon late con fuerza por recibir una carta de Hermione . . . .?

Los recuerdos se vuelven más nitidos, hasta remembrar un momento muy especial . . . .

¡Cuidate Harry . . . .! La voz de Hermaione se escucha cada vez más clara, cuando al iniciar las vacaciones de Verano, despues de terminar el cuarto curso de Howarts, al despedirse en la estación de Kings Cross.

Juraría que casi puedo oler el fresco aroma de su cabello cuando corrio a mi lado para despedirse 

¡Adios Harry . . . .!

Y por un instante, vuelvo a sentir su calido beso en mi mejilla, con sus labios juveniles muy proximos a mi boca; sinetiendo la suave caricia de su mano en mi cara. Para despues verla alejarse con su alborotado cabello, pero sin poder ver su rostro.

Un recuerdo efimero que es interrumpido por un sorpresivo abraso por la espalda de su fiel amigo Ron :

_ ¿Por qué estas tan sonrojado Harry . . .?

_ ¿Yo-Yo . . .? Responde nerviosamente sorprendido _ ¡Po-Por nada . . .!

Esntonces la mirada de Ron se vuelca malisiosamente sobre la carta en manos de Harry.

_ ¡Aja . . .! _ Responde, y con un rapido movimeinto termina su travesura arrebatandosela.

_ ¡No, No Ron, espera . . .!

_¡Veamos que tenemos aquí . . . .! _ Curioso, observa el sello con forma de corazón, y de inmediato, percibe el fresco perfume de cerezas.

La voltea y . . . .tras breves segundos despues _ ¡Aja, Una Carta de Amor de alguna admiradora secreta . . . ! _ Un subito silencio cae sobre ellos _ ¡Una carta . . . ., de Hermaione . . . .! _ Responde en tono cabisbajo, para subitamente devolversela sin más miramiento _ ¡Toma . . ., Abrela . . .!.

Camiando hacia la cama, Ron se deja caer cansadamente sobre esta, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, y dirigendo una perdida mirada pensativa rumbo al techo . . . Una imagen se paea por sus pensamiento, un momento en particular, en que sintio su corazon herido al recordar como Hermaione despide a Harry con un tierno beso en su mejilla, justo frente a él. Para despues pasar corriendo a su lado sin tomarlo si quiera en cueta con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, y una lagrima corriendo por su rostro oculta por el crisol de su largo y cobrizo cabello de su frente.

Un imperseptible suspiro se deja escuchar por parte de Ron, qiuen voltea su mirada a la ventana por donde los agudos tintineos de la aves penetran, mientra Harry comienza a abrir el sobre y lo lee:

**_Querido Harry:_**

_¿Como has estado . . .? Espero ser la primera en desearte un super feliz cumpleaños. No todos los días se cumplen 15 años, y creeme, es un número muy especial . . ._

_Espero que tus tios no te hayan hecho pasar un mal verano. Como no te permiten hacer nada, confieso que estaba algo preocupada de no recebir noticias tuyas; y más por quien tu ya sabes quíen, ha regresado. Pero ahora que estas en casa de Ron me siento más tranquila . . ._

_Yo he pasado un verano padrisimo viajando con mis padres; por cierto que Victor te manda saludos (Una pequeña aburrida visita que hicimos a su casa), aunque debo admitir que estube asombrada con su enorme y variada biblioteca. Tiene libros antiquisimos y sumamente interesantes, sobre todo, lo relacionado ha . . ., creo que me estoy desviando . . ._

_Los extraño mucho a Ron, y sobre todo a ti Harry . . ., Mis padres y yo descidimos pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en el Callejon Diagon, antes de volver al colegio. El festival anual del callejon será esta noche, y me gustaria mucho que fueramos juntos, ¿Qué dices . . .?_

_Te estare esperando, pues tengo un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para ti . . ._

_¡Muchos besos!_

_**Te quiere mucho:**_

_**Hermaione.**_

_Posdata: ¡Ya checaste la lista del nuevo curso, es infame!, ¡Mira el pequeño presente que te mande . . .!_

De inmediato, Harry abre el otro pequeño sobre que habia en su interior, y descubre gustoso una fotografía que Hermaione le envia estando de pie junto al Mar. Su hermoso cabello acariciado con el soplo marino, y adornado con un sombrero de paja.

Con las manos a su espalda, le brinda la sonrisa más tierna que jamas le haya visto. La voltea, y con atención lee la dedicatoria adornada con la impresion de de sus labios: ¡Para Harry . . .!

_ ¿ Y bien . . .? _ Le pregunta Ron, que lo saca de sus pensamientos _ ¿Qué es lo que dice?

_ ¡Te manda saludos Ron . . .!, ¡ Fue de visita a casa de Victor Krumm, pero aún así a estado preocupada por nosotros debido a Voldemort . . .!

_ ¿Victor . . .? _ Pregunta algo molesto _ ¡Grandioso . . .!

_ ¡Mira . . .! _ Le dice Harry a su amigo, mientras le extiende la mano mostrandole la fotografia.

Aunque algo indiferente, Ron la toma. La contempla por largos segundos, mientras que su malhumorado rostro va tornandose nostalgico, y los recuerdos del beso que le dio a Harry juegan por su mente. Y en su profundo mirar en el rostro de su mejor . . . amiga . . . ., casí susurrando dice:

_ ¡Si sonrieras así para mi alguna vez . . . .!

_ ¡Perdon Ron!, ¿Dijiste algo . . .? _ Le pregunta Harry que termina de guardar la carta.

_ ¿ . . . Eh?, ¡No . . ., nada; Mama me mando a avisarte que el desayuno ya esta listo!, ¡Apresurate Romeo . . .! _ Y sin más que decirle, le devuelve la fotografia, y sale rapidamente de la habitación.

Harry extrañado ante su último comentario, no le da importancia, y se apresura a vestirse y a arreglar su habitación. Aunque en estas últimas dos semanas ha sido invitado de los Wesley, no desea causar molestia alguna. Es por lo mismo, que; aunque en este día es su cumpleaños, no espera nada en especial.

Momentos despues al bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras, medita para si:

¡A pesar de los tirstes sucesos que ha pasado, la muerte de su amigo, y la acosante vigilancia por parte del Ministerio de Magia, ha pasado en verdad un verano muy tranquilo y distinto a los demás. Tio Dursley y Tia Petunia se mostrarón hipocritamente algo más contentos al tenerlo en casa, y aunque no le permitian hacer mención alguna de la magia. se mostraron más accesibles con el. Incluso cediendole ciertas libertades que antaño no se hubiera siquiera imaginado. Hasta Duddley se mostro más apacigue con su persona, extrañamente preguntandole en una de esas tardes apacibles en que ambos regaban el jardin, ¡Que como era la vida en la Escuela de Magia! Y luego estas dos facinantes semanas en casa de los Wesley; las constantes travesuras de los gemelos, sus caminatas con Ron y Percy por la campiña. Inclusive ayudando a Ginny en muchas ocaciones en la cocina. Realmente estaba muy feliz y contento, no podia pedir más.

Entonces, al cruzar la puerta de la Cocina:

_ **¡S O R P R E S A . . ..! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY . . .!**

Se escucha una fuerte algarabia de parte de la familia completa, que no deja de aplaudirle y recirlo con calidez y fraternidad.

Un sofocante abrazo por parte de la Mama de Ron. Un fuerte apreton de manos por parte de Percy y el Señor Wesley. Las duras palmadas de los gemelos que lo hacen tambalear en medio de sus constantes rechiflidos; y entonces, Ginny, que parada frente a él algo intimidada como es su costumbre, subitamente corre a él, colgandosele del cuello, dandole un tierno beso en su mejilla que se alarga por varios instantes. _ ¡ Sentir sus tibios labios en mi mejilla, en medio de su tierno abrazo . . . . No me habia percatado, pero en verdad Ginny es muy Linda y Tierna; y siempre que estoy a lado suyo me siento feliz.. Por un magico momento, nuestras miradas se cruzan a escasa distancia. En verdad que se ve linda cuando esta sonrojada, ¿Acaso . . .? Pero sin embargo Hermaione . . . . . . . . . . .

El resto de la familia, se hace la desentendida ante tal hecho, Ginny, sumamente sonrojada y apenada; se arma de valor, brindandole su sonrisa más tierna e inocente le entrega un pequeño paquetio forrado con un lindo papel metalico, adornado con corazones multicolores.

_ ¡F-Feliz Cumpleaños . . .Harry . . .!

_ ¿Para Mi . . .? _ Le responde algo apenado _ ¡Gracias Ginny!

_ ¡Vamos!, ¡Habrelo . . .!

Y Harry de inmediato accede, levanta la tapa de la cajita; y con asombro mra que en su interior hay un pequeño y hermoso medallon plateado, con la insignia del trueno en una de sus caras; muy similar a la cicatriz de su frente.

Minetras Harry toma la cadena en sus manos, subitamente Ginny se la arrebata, y parandose de cunclillas, ella misma la coloca sobre su cuello, volviendo a hacer su inocente travesura de repegar la punta respingada de du nariz con la de Harry, y terminar abrazandolo coquetamente del cuello.

Toma a Harry de la mano y de inmediato lo lleva frente a la mesa la cual luce adornada en su centro con un delicioso pastel de Chocolate

_ ¡ Ginny y yo lo hicimos . . .! _le dice la Señora Wesley _ ¡ Espero que te guste!

Ron, que ha permanecido cruzado de brazos junto a la pared, se integra a la celebración llevando consigo una pequeña candela con la cual enciende el resto de las velas del pastel. Todos se reunen en derredor de la mesa, en cuyo lugar principal ha sido cedido a Harry.

_ ¡Pide un deseo Harry . . .! _ Le dice Ron.

Harry contempla el lento bailar de las pequeñas flamas aureas y reflexiona. Mira con gusto y felicidad a los ahí reunidos, y con alegria les dice:

_ ¡Por siempre juntos . . ., por siempre amigos! _ 

Y tomando una fuerte exhalación, ¡sopla!, y apaga las velas. Segundos de silencio . . . y entonces las pequeñas velas vuelven a encenderse, ante un coro de desanimo de todos, y las inaguantables risas de los gemelos. ¡Ah!, ¡Un truco!, piensa; y entonces lanza un pequeño y debil soplido; y todas las velas se apagan al unisono mientras estalla una lluvia de aplausos.

Todos comienzan a entregar sus regalos, mientras que Giny por su parte, corta una rebanada de pastel y sentandose a lado de Harry, le ofrece cariñosamente un bocado con el tenedor.

_ ¡Toma . . ! _ Le interrumpe Ron _ ¡Es de Hagrid, llego esta mañana!, ¡Queria entregartelas todas juntas, pero al parecer Hermaine se las arreglo para adelantarse . . .!

De inmediato Harry toma la carta y la abre apresuradamente. La descuadrada, desalineada y tosca letra de Hagrid Florece:

**Querido Harry:**

Te deseo que pases el más feliz de los cumpleaños. Ya eres todo un hombre, y espero que seas más responsable y que le heches todas las ganas posibles para convertirte en el mejor de los magos.

Espero que hayas disfrutado del verano; por que dejame decirte aquí entre nos, que los proximos cursos en Howarts serán muy dificiles, en especial este que comienza.

Estoy algo preocupado ¿sabes . . .?. El regreso de quien tu ya sabes nos tiene algo nerviosos aqui. En especial al Profesor Dumblendore, quien en últimas noches para aca ha estado muy misterioso e inquieto, contemplando y estudiando incansable el movimiento de las estrellas; y no ha querido decirme el por qué.

Bueno amigo mio, me despido.

¡Oh ..., casi lo olvido!, Te envio un pequeño obsequio, espero que te guste. ¡Lo hice yo mismo!

**Con saludos:**

**Hagrid**

Harry abre el pequeño paquete, y al desenvolverlo descubre una funda de cuero negra bordada a mano, para ser aderida al cinturon y portar con más comodidad la varita. Pero lo que mas le gusta, es la fotografia que le envia su amigo; donde Hagrid yace parado junto a Fang (su perro mascota) en medio de los campos del colegio, brindandole un calido saludo y una alegre sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por su parte Fang no deja de lanzarle un ladrido afectuoso como diciendole ¡Vuelve pronto amigo!. Y curiosamente al fondo de la fotografia puede apreciarse que en efecto, Dumblendore yace atareado con un sin numero de telescopios y otros instrumentos, observando atento las estrellas y haciendo un sin numero de anotaciones.

¡A pesar de todas las penas pasadas, en verdad que ha sido un estupendo verano y un lindo cumpleaños! Piensa para si Harry. Más que nunca y durante mucho tiempo, siente que forma parte de una verdadera familia . . .

_¡ Bueno chicos . . .! _Interrumpe el Señor Wesley llamando la atencion de todos _¡ Qué les parece si vamos todos al callejon Diagon a conseguir todo lo que necesitan para la escuela, y de paso . . .! _ Hace una misteriosa pausa que mantiene en suspenso a todos _ ¡ . . . Nos quedamos al festival . . .!

_ ¡SIIIIIII . . . .! _ Se escucha la algaravia y aplausos de toda la familia, contentos, pues es en muy contadas ocaciones se han quedado a los festejos del término de las vacaciones de Verano.

Mientras los demás mienbros de la familia platican entre si, de lo que haran llegando al callejon, Harry se hacerca a Ron y le susurra:

_ ¡Qué bien podremos ver a Hermaione, ella nos invito a ir al festival . . .!

_ ¿Nos invito . . .? _ Insinua Ron sarcastico _ ¡Nunca me dijiste eso . . .!

_¿A no . . .?, ¡Si te lo dije!

_ ¡No, no me lo dijiste . . .!

* * * * *

Interludio.

Esa misma mañana en uno de los muchos establecimientos de Cafe en el Callejon Diagon. Un Hombre de largos y plateados cabellos, sorbe con sutileza y tranquilidad su taza de Té cobijado bajo la sombra de un pino, de barba canosa muy similar a la de Dumblendore aunque no tan larga, Oculta su rostro bajo la sombra de su largo y puntiagudo sombrero, algo maltrecho y grisaseo. De atuendos viejamente grisaseos, pasa como cualquier otro comensal. 

Termina de sorber su taza de Té y de inmediato saca de su tunica un viejo y algo mellado relog.

_ ¡Estoy algo atrasado . . .!

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo más señor . . .? _ Se hacerca el mesero a decirle.

_ ¿Eh . . .?, ¡No... No... Gracias! _ Le responde de habitual Humor.

Tras liquidar su deuda se retira del lugar. Pasando por entre la gente que cruza su camino, en todo momento baja el ala de su puntiagudo sombrero para evitar ser reconocido. Durante largos minutos, camina por las callejuelas hasta llegar a una dirección en particular. Mira por las ventanas hacia el interior del lugar y luego lanza su mirada a ambas direcciones asegurandose de que no es el punto de vista de curiosos.

Rapidamente abre la puerta, y se interna dentro del establecimiento del Maestro Artesano Ollivander.

_ ¡Ollivander, Amigo!, ¡Ya estoy aquí . . .! _ Se Anuncia, y cerciorandose de que ha cerrado bien la puerta se quita el sombrero, dejando ver su rostro y sus rasgos de edad. Caminando al interior del mostrador __¡Ollivander . . .! ¿Estas aquí . . .? _ Vuelve a llamarlo, y con cierto aire de preocupación se interna dentro de la casa muy sigilosamente. Conociendo el camino, sube por las escaleras con rumbo al taller internandose en el semiobscuro recinto _ ¡Ollivander, Olli . . .! _ Los agudos chisquidos de Lancelot llaman su atención, al voltear a verlo, lo encuentra postrado en el suelo al lado del cuerpo desvanecido del Maestro Artesano. La lechuza al notar su presencia, aletea con fuerza sus alas, y comienza a picotear el cuerpo de su caido anfitrion.

_ ¡OLLIVANDER, SANTO CIELO . . .! _ Corre hacia él al verle, levantandolo y apoyandole su cabeza en su regazo _ ¡OLLIVANDER, OLLIVANDER . . .!, ¡DESPIERTA . . . POR FAVOR AMIGO . . .!

Sumamente lastimado y entre quejidos de dolor, el Maestro Ollivander abre devilmente los ojos, reconociendo de inmediato a quien le a asistido . . .

_ ¡Fla-Flamel . . . Flamel . . .! _Cansadamente levanta su mano apretandola con la de él.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso amigo . . .?

_ ¡Fla-mel . . ., se-se . . .la han llevado . . .ellos se han llevado . . . la . . . varita . . .!

_ ¿QUE . . .? _ Exclama asustado.

_ ¡Los . . .Los Mor-Mortifagos . . . se han llevado . . . la varita de . . .Quan . . .ticus . . .! ¡Fla-Flamel . . .!

Y el pobre artesano sucumbe desmayandose en brazos de su viejo amigo Nicolas Flamel, quien arropandolo en su pecho muestra una mirada de terror a lo sucedido:

_ ¡Oh Dios . . .No . . .!

* * * * *

Alrededor del medio día en la casa de la Familia Wesley, todos se encuentran atareados en la preparación de sus equipajes para pasar sus dos ultimos días de vacaciones de verano en las festividades del Callejon Diagon.

_ ¡Apurense niños, los autos ya estan aquí . . .! _ Se escucha el llamado de la Sra. Wesley desde el piso de Abajo.

Mientras que Harry y Ron se encuentran atareados empacando todo lo necesario para el colegio, se puede escuchar desde el pasillo, los murmullos y carcajadas de los gemelos al arrastrar sus baules. De pronto el rapido toquido de Percy en la puerta medio abierta llama su atención:

_ ¿Ya estan listos chicos ?

_ ¡Si . . .!, ¡En un momento bajamos . . .! _ Responde Ron.

_ ¡Bien . . .! _ Les responde, y apresura el paso en dirección a la habitación de la más joven de los Wesley.

_¡Percy se ve muy emocionado de salir con toda la Familia! _ Sugiere Harry

_ ¿Tu crees Harry? ¡ Pienso que es solo el interes de encontrarse con ya sabes quién en el festival!

_ ¡Si . . ., ya lo creo! _ Responde Harry. Y a punto de tomar la manija del baul y salir con el, voltea su mirada al espejo del tocador, hacercndose un poco a este; se acomoda un poco el pelo y arregla el cuello de su camisa. 

Ron solo lo mira curioso y hacercandosele con aspecto malisioso le dice:

_ ¡Tu tambíen te ves muy emocionado de ir al Callejon!

_¿Eh . . .? _ Responde sonrojandose subitamente _ ¡Si-Siempre me agrada curiosear por el callejon . . .! _Caminando rapidamente a su baul, comienza a arrastrarlo emprendiendo su huida _ ¡ Mejor apresuremonos, no hagamos esperar a tu padre . . .!

Con una gota de sudor en su frente, y cruzado de brazos; Ron solo lo sigue con la cabeza. Despues se dirige a su baul y lo toma, pero . . ., quedandose de pie subitamente se da la media vuelta rumbo al tocador, y abrinedo un cajon de este; saca una locíon azul de Colonia Aquamarina de la cual se hecha un poco en el rostro y en el pecho, para despues volver a guardarla y tomando su baul, seguir los pasos de Harry.

Momentos más tarde, camino a la puerta de entrada que da al patio de la casa, el Sr. Weasley y los choferes de los Taxis se ven atareados en levantar los sendos baules y hacerlos caber en las cajuelas. Y en el Recibidor, a los pies de las escaleras la Sra. Wesley forma a su familia para su rutinaria inspección antes de partir:

_ ¿Percy ...? Bien!, ¿Fred ...? Parate bien!, ¿George ...? Bien!, ¿Ron ...? Arreglate bien esa camisa! ¿Donde esta Ginny?, ¡GINNY CARIÑO, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS . . .! _ Grita con fervor.

_ ¡YA VOY MAMA . . .! _ Y segundos despues, aparece la más joven de los Weasley, asombrando a todos con su presencia. Vistiendo una minifalda escosesa y una blusita sin manga de color rojo y muy pegada a su cuerpo, en cuyo estampado enfrente se puede leer con letras plateadas la palabra "Love". Su pelirrojo cabello delicadamente ondulado alrededor de sus hombros y sus tiernos labios deliciosamente pintados con tono rosa sueve. Regalando una inocente sonrisa, baja por las escaleras delicadamente coqueteandose a paso lento, siguiendo la romantica melodia de una balada de Rock:

I give her all my love

That´s all I do

And if you saw my love

You´d love her too, I love her

She gives me ev´rything

and tenderly

The kiss my lover brings

She brings to me and I love her

A love like ours

Could never die

As long as I have you near me . . . .

_ ¡GEORGE . . .! _ Replica la Sra. Weasley _ ¡ . . . Te dije que apagaras el radio!

_ ¡Voy . . ., ya voy Mama!

Harry y Ron no dejan de mirar a Ginny con cara de asombro, que recibe un pequeño silvido de por parte de sus hermanos al pasar de largo a su lado. Parandose justo frente a Harry y tomada de sus manos le regala una timida sonrisa con su rostro medio levantado y algo sonrojado.

_ ¡Muy bien muchachos, Vamonos! _ Les dice la Sra. Weasley, empujando a sus hijos mayores apresurandolos a salir. 

Timida y apenada, Ginny camina muy repegada a Harry, que sumamente nervioso mantiene su paso rigido, volteando a mirar disimulada pero muy constantemente a la hermana menor de Ron; para despues rapidamente cambiar su vista al notar que ella se percata de ello.

_ ¡Suban Chicos Suban! _ Les grita el Padre de Ron. Pero, de pronto enmudece al ver a su pequeña hija de una manera que nunca antes habia visto.

Ambos carros apenas son lo suficiente para llevar a la familia que de inmediato los aborda y tras breves segundos de checar que todo sre encuentra en orden, parten rumbo a Londres. Sin embargo, durante todo el viaje, el Sr. Weasley no puede dejar de mirar el retrovisor, lanzando una mirada fulminante donde yace sentado Harry, y junto a él Ginny que lo toma del brazo.

* * * * *

Varias horas más tarde, en el Caldero Choreante. La familia completa ya se encuentra instalada; y aunque en un principio tuvieron problemas para obtener habitación debido a las visperas de las fiestas; la sola presencia de Harry y la influencia del padre de Ron, fueron suficientes para adquirir hospedaje.

Siguiendo a sus padres, toda la familia se encamina al patio trasero del lugar, a la entrada misma del callejon.

_ ¡Bien niños . . .!, ¡Mientras su Madre y Yo checamos las listas de su Escuela, pueden dar una vuelta por el callejón!

_ ¡No quiero travesuras! _ Enfatiza la Sra. Weasley con mirada inquisidora sobre los gemelos _ ¡Quiero verlos a todos de vuelta a la Seis de la tarde!

_ ¡SIIII MAMAAA . . .!

_ ¡ Percy Cariño . . .!,¿Vendrás con nosotros?

_ ¿Eh . . .?, ¡No puedo Mama . . ., Tengo otras cosas que hacer!

_ ¡Oh . . .Ya veo!

_ ¡Yo si voy . . .! _ Levanta la mano Harry _ ¡Necesito pasar a Gringots!

Al llegar a la pared trasera del Caldero, el Sr. Weasley saca su varita y comienza a dar unos golpecitos a ciertos ladrillos selectivos, que de inmediato cobran vida, moviendose con la pared al unisono. Y tras abrirse, una increible vista se muestra ante sus ojos:

El callejon y sus alrededores, hermosamente decorados con flores y cintos multicolores, risas, musica y algarabia en cada rincon; y junto a cada puerta de los establecimientos, faroles de vistosos colores, esperando la hora del noctambulo para ser encendidos.

Ya antes Harry habia entrado al callejón, dejandose asombrar con sus misticos aromas y colores; pero nunca antes en un ambiente tan festivo como este lleno de tanta alegria de la gente, principalmente jovenes parejas divirtiendose.

_ ¡Muy bien chicos recu . . . . .! _ Pero antes de que la Sra. Weasley pueda terminar la oración, se percata al darse media vuelta que Percy y los gemelos ya ha desaparecido, teniendo tras de si parados inmoviles a Harry, Ginny y Ron, cada uno señalando en distinta dirección la veloz fuga de los truanes.

Despues de la obligada visita a Gringots:

_ ¡Muchachos . . .! _ Les dice el Sr. Weasley _ ¿ Por que no ván a divertirse un poco?, ¡ Los veremos en la tarde!

Los tres asisten a la vez muy contentos. Hacercandose a Ron, el Sr. Weasley le da algo de dinero, pero Ron siente subitamente el fuerte apreton de la mano de su padre, que con una risa forzada entre dientes le dice: _ ¡Cuida bien a tu hermana . . . ! _ Entonces Ron voltea a ver a su sonrojada hermana, que en su timida actitud, no se aparta ni un centimetro del lado de Harry.

_ ¡Si . . . !, ¡N-No tengas cuidado! _ Le respoinde Ron con una gota de sudor frio en la frente, algo asustado ante la rigida sonrisa de su Padre.

Caminando los tres juntos por un largo rato en los andadores, no dejan de sorprenderse de toda la algarabia y ambiente festivo; casualmente se hacercan a admirar los aparadores de las tiendas, miran y señalan con entusiasmo la distinta variedad de articulos de extrañas y raras formas de uso. Curioseando por las Tiendas de Pociones magicas, son cautivados por sus aromaticos perfumes, leen sobre el mostrador la targeta descriptiva de cada uno de ellos: "¡ Para la buena fortuna, Sueros de la verdad, Para librarse de las visitas no deseadas, Para evitar que su perro mascota sea anarquico y mustio, etcetera . . . ., etcetera . . . ., etcetera . . . . !"

Ginny mientras tanto, no aparta la mirada del mostrador, donde se exhibe la pocima estelar de la tienda: "¡ Pocima del Amor Eterno No. 10!" " ¡ Coquiste por siempre el corazón de la persona qué más ama, con la decima versión del rocio rosado de la gran Alquimista Lorelein Ross, Mejorada y Actualizada! "

Sin embargo, antes de que el timido llamado de Ginny hacia la vendedora sea escuchado, es jalada de la mano por su hermano Ron; quien presuroso la lleva corriendo fuera del establecimiento en dirección hacia la tienda de dulces importados donde Harry ya hace fila para recibir una muestra gratis. Pero en su veloz fuga, no se percata que en el mostrador contrario yace la sombria figura de toga negra y largos y lizados cabellos azabaches, entablando conversación con la linda empleada:

_ ¿Algo más Profesor Snape . . .? _ Le pregunta.

_ ¡No gracias . . .! ¡ Solo quisiera el ejemplar de este mes de la revista "El Alquimista de Hoy"!

_ ¡ Por supuesto Profesor . . . .! _ Y cotoneandose coquetamente, se dirige al Mostrador, y saca la revista para despues envolverla dentro de una bolsa de papel marron y entregarsela.

Tras recibir el pago de las compras del profesor, la linda empleada se recarga sobre el mostrador, haciendo enfasis en el escote de su blusa.

_ ¿Algo más en que pueda servirle?, ¿Qué tal una muestra gratis de nuestra más reciente Poción de Amor? _ Y tras giñarle picaramente el ojo, el Profesor Snape se queda petrificado. Con las mejillas subiendo de tono rapidamente responde con dificultad:

_ ¿Eh . . .? ¡N-No . . .No, Gracias . . .! _ Dandose media vuelta, sale con paso automata de la tienda mientras escucha a la empleada despidiendose y deseandole que vuelva pronto.

Mientras tanto, tras haber visitado la tienda de dulces, y haber provado las muestras gratis, Harry y sus amigos caminan por la acera. Mientras él y Ron se encuentran muy entretenidos en su platica, Ginny no deja de mirarlo, y levemente sonrojada admira los rasgos de su rostro embellecidos por las tenues luces de la tarde.

Pero entonces su atención se desvia al gran número de jovenes parejas que caminan en dirección contraria, tomados de la mano y abrazados muy cariñosamente.

Ginny camina un poco más atras del paso de Harry, y de pronto, subitamente se tropieza, pero logra asirse del brazo de Harry, quien la abraza y repega a su pecho :

_ ¿Eh . . .? ¡Lo-Lo siento Harry, No me fije por donde caminaba . . .!

_ ¡Ten cuidado Ginny !,¡No me gustaria que te lastimaras . . .!

_ ¿Eh . . .?

_ ¿Por qué no tomas mi mano? _ Le responde con una tierna sonrisa tintineada con la luz del Sol.

Una musica suave y romantica indundan el ambiente, mientras muy juntos los dos van tomados del brazo.

_ ¿Sabes Ginny? _ Le dice _ ¡Siempre me agrada estar a tu lado, me siento muy feliz!, ¡ My corazón late con fuerza cuando estoy contigo . . .!

Subitamente ambos se paran, y se miran mutuamente . . . .

_ ¡Nunca he tenido el valor para decirtelo, pero yo . . ., yo . . .!

Y cobijados por el atardecer en el horizonte, las siluetas de sus rostros se hacercan más y más hasta que . . .

Ginny despierta de sus fantasias con el soñador brillo de estrellas sobre sus ojos. Su mirada subitamente se torna seria con un ligero tintineo en su ojo derecho, hacercandose lentamente por detras de Harry, se prepara para su magistral Plan. Viendo su oportunidad, lentamente se deja caer con una esperanzadora sonrisa en su rostro, en el momento justo en que Harry y Ron doblan la esquina de la calle; e inesperadamente, Ginny choca con otra distraida jovencita de aspecto oriental que no aparta la mirada de Ron en el momento en que tambien cruzaba la esquina.

Ambas caen escandalosamente al suelo, quejandose de algunas leves raspaduras.Al momento en que Ginny levanta su mirada:

_¿Q-Que?, ¿Ru-Rumiko . . .? _ Descubre con cierta sorpresa la persona con la quien tropezo.

_ ¿Gi-Ginny?

Se trata de Rumiko Yuumura, tierna chica japonesa estudiante de Howarts y compañera de grado de Ginny en la casa de Grifindor.

_ ¡Rumiko, que sorpresa . . .! _ Le dice con Alegria _ ¡ . . . No esperaba verte aqui!

_ ¡Hi, Hi, Ginny-Chan . . .! _ Le responde con su inocente y despreocupada sonrisa _ ¡ Me alegra mucho verte tambien . . .!, ¡ Me sentia algo sola sin conocer a nadie!

Sorpresivamente la cabeza de Ron se asoma, curioseando el motivo del retraso de su hermana:

_ ¿Ginny?, ¿Que pasa, estas bien?

_ ¡ Estoy bien hermano, no te preocupes!

La mirada de Rumiko se dirige a Ron con un sorpresivo brillo en sus ojos al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.

_ ¡H-Hi . . . Sempai Ron! _ Le responde con alegria al verle. Pero algo tambaleante, al momento de dirigirse a él, vuelve a tropezar justo en el momento en que Harry dobla la esquina, para caer romanticamente en sus brazos.

_ ¡Ho-Hola . . .! _ Le responde algo sorprendido mientras la toma con suavidad.

_ ¡Sempai Potter . . ., gomen nasai!

_ ¡No, No hay problema!, ¡Tu debes ser Rumiko, la chica extrangera de Grifindor; Me han diche que eres la mejor amiga de Ginny . . .!

Y una inocente sonrisa es su respuesta. En medio de un largo silencio en el que ambos cruzan su mirada.

_ ¿ Por qué no nos acompañas . . .? _ Enfatiza de repente Ron _ ¡ Vamos a la plaza a tomar algo refrescante . . .!

_ ¡Hi . . ., Okawe sama de . . .! _ Responde en su caracteristico acento, con la alegria en su rostro mientras se toma sus manos.

Ni tardo, ni peresoso; se toma del brazo de ambos chicos y camina rumbo a la plaza dejando tras de si a Ginny muy molesta, apretando con furia su puño y haciendo resaltar las venas de su mano y su frente.

Los cuatro jovenes Grifindors llegan a la plaza del Obelisco, sumamente concurrida; en especail, por jovenes parejas que comienzan a poner romantico el ambiente conforme avanza la tarde. Amenizadas por las risas que provocan los mimos con sus movimientos, pintores afanados en su arte, todo ello con el caracteristico folklore musical irlandes de la banda que toca y toca sin parar.

Sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, cobijados bajo la agradable sombra de los arboles que adorna el lugar, los chicos disfrutan de un refrescante Té helado que les trae una joven camarera. En medio de una agradable charla y risas, Ginny en su particular estilo se dispone a servirles a sus amigos. Claro esta, que el primer agraciado es Harry, cuyo vaso por poco es derramado por el descuido de Ginny.

_ ¡ Aaaaaaaa . . .! _ Exclama Ron más relajado, mientras descansa su espalda en la silla disfrutando de su bebida _ ¡ Que lastima que las vacaciones estan por terminar!

_ ¡Yo en lo personal . . .! _ Responde Harry _ ¡ Prefiero volver al Colegio!

_ ¡Pero por lo menos . . .! _ Interrumpe Rumiko _ ¡Podremos disfrutar del Baile de la Luna Llena de hoy en la noche!

_ ¿ El Baile de la Luna LLena . . .? _ Pregunta Harry intrigado.

_ ¡ Me han platicado . . .! _ Le explica Rumiko _ ¡ Que este baile es muy especial, pues es un baile solo para enamorados y las chicas son quienes invitan a los chicos a asistir; ambos vestidos al viejo estilo medieval!, ¡ Por cierto . . . ! ¿Ya tiene pareja para esta noche Sempai Ron . . :?

Subitamente Ron se atraganta con su bebida al escuchar su palabras:

_ ¿Eh . . .? _ Responde falto de aire y con dificultad _ ¡No tenia pensado asistir . . .!

_ ¡PERFECTO . . .! _ Aplaude Rumiko _ ¡ Podemos ir juntos!

Harry solo se rie ante la situación de su amigo; mientras que curiosamente Ginny agacha su mirada, con sus manos sumamente nerviosas por debajo de la mesa y comenzando a sonrojarse, traga un poco de saliva armandose de valor:

_ ¡ Ha-Harry . . . . . . .!

_ ¡ HARRY. . ., HARRY . . .! _ Se escucha el dulce llamado de una voz femenina a lo lejos. Y entonces al levantar su mirada, buscando a la persona que le llama.

Corriendo con su tierna sonrisa desde la fuente en el centro de la plaza, agita con alegria su mano la joven de largos y revoloteados cabellos cobrizos; vestida con moderno pantalon de mezclilla deslavada y blusa negra de cuello ruso cuya licra moldea su femenina figura.

Todos de inmediato le reconocen, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Harry, quien abruptamente se levanta de la mesa y la recibe en sus brazos al momento en que ella se cuelga de su cuello, dando vueltas ambos cadenciosamente como si fuesen dos enamorados que hace mucho tiempo no se hubiesen visto.

_ ¡HARRY . . ., QUE ALEGRIA ME DA VERTE . . .! ¡Los he extrañado mucho, a ti y al tonto de Ron . . . !

_ ¡OYE . . .! _ Le replica, pero un tieno beso mandado y un coqueto giño es la respuesta de Hermaione que deja petrificado por completo a Ron. Rumiko de inmediato entiende la situacion, y haciendose notar se aferra al brazo de Ron.

_ ¡Hermaione . . .! _ Le responde con entusiasmo Harry _ ¡ Tambien me . . .! _ Pero antes de que pueda responderle, es sorprendido por el sueve beso que Hermaione le da en su mejilla. Esa calida sensación otra vez, esa magico fragancia de cerezas nuevamente cuando al soplar del viento, su suave cabello juega coquetamente sobre el rostro. El momento se hace eterno, e instintivamente al cerrar Harry sus ojos, suavemente la toma de la cintura. Ambos duran un buen rato abrazados hasta que:

_ ¡Ejemm . . .Ejemmm . . . .! _ El sonoro y molesto tosido de Ron hace que se separen los dos muy visiblemente sonrojados. De inmediato, Hermaione hacerca una silla sentandose junto a Harry; justamente en medio de él y Ginny

_ ¡Hola Ginny! _ Le saluda con extraño enfasis al verla _ , ¿Como has estado? _ Sin embargo mostrandose antipatica e indiferente, esta no le responde y le voltea la cara. 

Entonces voltea a ver a Ron y Rumiko que yace tomada del brazo de él _ ¡Vaya Ron, no sabia que te llevabas muy bien con Rumiko . . .! _ Le dice sarcasticamente _ ¡Ambos hacen una linda pareja, ¿Sabes? !

_ ¡Ron-Kun, prometio ser mi pareja en el baile de esta noche . . .! _ Le dice Rumiko con mucha inocencia y alegria.

_ ¿Qué yó prometi qué . . .?

_ ¡Por cierto Sempai Hermaione . . .!, ¿Usted ya tiene pareja . . .? 

Ginny reacciona:

_ ¡Harry . . .! _ Habla al unisono con Hermaione, pero su timido llamado se pierde en el bullicio.

_ ¡Me gustaria que fueramos juntos al baile de esta noche . . . . ! _ Le dice cariñosamente Hermaione mientras le repega su pecho en el brazo _ ¡ anda di que si . . .!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ron de inmediato ciñe su rostro en aparente furia, apretando su vaso de Te helado con fuerza; y por su parte Ginny, competamente azorada a lo que ha escuchado, no sabe que hacer.

_ ¡Cla-Claro, por que no . . .! _ Le responde Harry en su habitual humor.

_ ¡QUE BIEN . . .! _ Exclama euforica Hermaione, saltando de su silla _ ¡Nos divertiremos mucho, ademas, te tengo preparada una sorpresa muy especial para esta noche!

**TAN**-Taannn . . . .**TAN**-Taannn . . . .**TAN**-Taannn . . . .**TAN**-Taannn . . . .**TAN**-Taannn . . . .

El relog de la plaza comienza a hacer sonar su campana, anunciando las cinco de la tarde.

_ ¡Pero mira nada más que hora es . . .! ¡Tenemos que buscarte un traje para la noche . . .! _ Y tomando a Harry de la mano, salen corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a las tiendas de ropa.

_ ¡NOS VEMOS EN LA NOCHE CHICOS!

_¡Es cierto . . .! _ Dice Rumiko, parandose tambien subitamente de la mesa _ ¡Aun no tengo vestido . . .! _ Y tomando también a Ron de la mano, salen corrriendo:

_ ¡Bie-Bie, Ginny-Chan, te veo al Rato . . .!

_ ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL CALDERO GINNY . . . . . . . . .! _ Alcanza a gritarle Ron que es llevado casi volando.

La triste mirada de Ginny ve perderse a las parejas entre la multitud, una solitaria lagrima recorre su chapeada mejilla. Llevandose la mano al pecho se siente furiosa con sigo misma, por no tener el valor suficiente de confesarle a Harry sus sentimientos. Cansadamente se deja caer en la silla para despues curzarse de manos y recargar su rostro en la mesa en medio de un silencioso llanto y un melancolico suspiro.

No muy lejos de donde esta Ginny, a algunas mesas contiguas; un canoso hombre de largos cabellos, de ropajes grisaseos y algo gastados; mira a la triste joven mientras cadencioso fuma de una vieja pipa de madera, dejando ver el maltrecho y ancho sombrero puntiagudo colocado intencionalmente de cierta manera que para ojos extraños sea dificil reconocerle el rostro.

Da una lenta bocanada al tabaco, y al contemplar a Ginny su mente dibaga en sumas preocupaciones inmediatas, por lo que no se percata del otro hombre de edad que se le hacerca a su costado. Al igual que Él, de largos y plateados cabellos canosos, pero con la diferencia de que su larga barba blanca llega más abajo de las rodillas de su capa y tunica roja y purpura. Mirandolo por debajo de sus lentes de media Luna, le habla con su cadenciosa y apacible voz mientras lo toma del hombro por sorpresa:

_ ¿Flamel . . .?

_ ¿Albus . . .? _ Voltea sobresaltado a verlo, la reconocerle; de inmediato se pone de pie _ ¡Gracias a Dios has llegado!, ¡La varita, la varita. . . .!

_ ¿Tranquilizate Nicolas . . . .! _ Lo Exhorta _ ¡Mejor sentemonos, y dime con calma qué fue lo que paso!

Y así lo hacen. Tras largos minutos de hablar en voz baja, se puede notar como lentamente el cansado rostro de Albus Dumblendore se torna más sombrío y serio; para terminar cruzando sus manos y recargar su frente en ellas en claro aspecto de preocupación:

_ ¡Oh Dios . . .! _ Se le escucha decir de su oculto rostro _ ¿Y Ollivander, Cómo sigue?

_ ¡Esta algo grave . . ., recibio heridas muy serias, pero por fortuna sobrevivira!

_ ¡Ruego por ello!

_ ¡El hechizo con que lo ataco el viejo hombre del bastón . . .! _ Le explica Flamel _ ¡ . . .por poco le cocina el cerebro. Una Magia Negra muy poderosa!

_ Y . . .¿No reconocio a su atacante?

_ ¡No . . .!,¡Todos ellos vestian como mortifagos, pero al parecer; el viejo si conocia a Ollivander! ¿Piensas que el Señor Tenebroso este trás de esto, Albus . . .?

_ ¡Es muy probable . . ., pero lo que más me preocupa es la persona que le haiga dicho Voldemort sobre la Leyenda de Quanticus . . .! _ Suspira Dumblendore profundamente _ ¡ . . .Ciencuenta años Nicolas, ciencuanta años esperaron pacientemente nuestros enemigos el más leve descuido de nuestra parte . . .!

_ ¡ Si Voldemort descubre como funciona la varita . . .!

_ ¡Ese no es el peor de nuestros problemas . . .! _ La responde Albus al alquimista inmortal, que se muestra sorprendido ante dicho comentario.

De entre sus tunicas, el Profesor Dumblendore saca un viejo trozo de pergamino. Tras desenrollarlo le echa una leve mirada, para despues dejarlo caer justo frente a Flamel; pero por alguna extraña razon, teme enfrentar la mirada de su amigo alquimista.

Flamel levanta el pergamino, y mira cuidadosamente el sin número de anotaciones matematicas combinadas con caracteres mágicos. Perfectos trazos y formas geométricas de lo que al parecer son los próximos movimientos de los astros. El rostro de Flamel palidece mientras su azorada mirada contempla el tratado.

Extrañas sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados indundan su corazón cuando voltea a ver a su amigo. Por segundos no puede y no tiene el valor para mediar palabra alguna:

_ ¡ . . .A-Albus . . .!, ¿Acasu tu . . .?

Las lagrimas comienzan a brillas por debajo de los lentejuelos de Dumblendore, cayendo por las mejillas de su ya cansado rostro:

_ ¡ . . .Yo tenía una leve esperanza de . . . . de . . .!,¡Santo Dios Nicolas . . .! _ Voltea a Encararlo _ ¡ . . .Cada noche que miro al Cielo aún puedo ver los ojos desconsolados de Marie, suplicandome justo antes de morir, que no le abandonara, que salvara la vida de Quanticus . . .!

Nicolas enmudece desde su interior, busca fuerzas para no dejarse abatir por su amigo. Solo en dos ocaciones ha sido testigo del peor momento de tristeza y amargura de su amigo. Solo en dos ocaciones, que con esta; son causadas por una única y misma razón.

Quién viera al Profesor Dumblendore así, Uno de los Magos más poderosos de nuestro tiempo y Director del Prestigioso Colegio Howarts, ¡No lo creería . . .! Atormentado por su pasado . . .

_ ¡ Es mi culpa . . ., por favor perdoname Flamel, Desde un principio todo fue mi culpa . . .!

_ ¡No amigo mío . . .!, ¡Tu hiciste lo que creias correcto!; ¡ Por eso te admiro, por que tuviste la fuerza y el coraje suficiente de saber hacer lo correcto, no importando el sacrificio que ello trajo consigo! ¡Vamos, Levantate . . . vayamos a ver a Ollivander! _ Le exhorta animandole y apoyandole _ ¡Ahora más que nunca debemos ser fuertes . . .! _ Y tomando el pergamino, parte junto con Dumblendore, perdiendose ambos en el bullicio vespertino de la plaza.

Pero . . . próximos al Arbol donde se encontraban, un hombre de larga tunica y cabellos de un negro profundo sale de su escondite al verlos partir. Con una mirada de sorpresa, el Profesor Snape no da credito a lo que vió y escucho. Intrigado completamente sobre los obscuros fantasmas del pasado que ha atormentado el corazón de la persona que más se ha merecido su respeto en la vida.

Frunciendo el rostro mientras baja la mirada; ordena sus ideas tratando de recordar, mientras un leve susurro emerge de sus labios:

_ ¡. . . Quanticus . . .!

Continuara . . .

* * *

**Proximo Capítulo:** " El suave y cadencioso sonido de la musica, Los luceros del nocturno que iluminan tu bello rostro cuando sonries así. Dulcemente, bailando al ritmo de las flautas de una antigua melodia, tu cabello vuela libre trayendome tu perfume consigo. ¿Por que no puedo dejar de verla? ¿Por que mi corazon se agita tanto por Hermaione . . .? Un amor que florece y joven corazon destrozado que se hunde en la tristeza. Pero . . . por más que yo lo desee, ella nunca se fijará en mí. Somos mundos tan distintos qué jamás podremos estar juntos" No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: **"Segundo Sortilegio: Mi primer Beso a la luz de la Luna Llena"**

**Notas del Autor: **Konichiwa a todos los Fans de Harry Potter. Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer cápitulo de esta serie. Como se habran dado cuenta, los triangulos amorosos comienzan a salir a la luz. Ginny o Hermaione . . . ¿quién será la afortunada de ganarse el corazón de Harry? ¿O acaso tal vez será . . .?. La historia del Mago que álguna véz se llamo Quanticus comienza a ser revelada. 

Por cierto, al momento de publicar este capítulo ya tengo escrito alrededor de la mitad del siguiente, por lo que espero no tardar tanto en publicarlo. Por fin encontre un excelente sitio donde poder concentrarme y trabajar en mis historias. Se trata de un Cafe que se encuentra a un costado del Cinemex dentro del Centro Comercial de "Mundo E" al cual asisto todas las noches despues de trabajar. Así que si alguno de ustedes pasa por ahí, y ven a un chico solitario de largos cabellos, perdido en sus pensamientos, escribiendo o dibujando, o tal vez leyendo comics en alguna de las pequeñas mesitas no duden en pasar a saludarme.

Por otro lado quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado sus opiniones y a todas aquelleas que me han mandado E-mails. En especial a:

**Sakura Corazón**, Por ser la primera en dejarme un Rewie, y por darme muchos animos.Tambien estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la Historia. 

**A la Linda Tomoyo:** Por supuesto que Fue un Harry/Hermaione, Pero Ron y Ginny no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados; y además comienza a surgir otro pretendiente por el amor de Hermaione, alguien completamente inimaginable. Y el misterio del hombre que ahora posee la varita será revelado en el siguiente capitulo.

** A Phoenix.G.Fawkes:** La Historia de Hubo una vez un Mago, es el Origen de Quanticus, y es vital para enterder el seguimiento de esta historia. Gracias por tus sugerencias.

**A mi linda Lina-Chan (Lina Saotome):** En verdad me siento contento de que te haiga agradado la historia. Como es un tributo para mi escritora favorita seguiré hechandole todas las ganas.

**A Iris Pollens:** Que bueno que te gusto mi forma de narrar, eres una de las pocas personas que me lo ha dicho. Creo que este capítulo y el proximo te gustarán. Pero ¿Por qué no te agrada Ginny?. La idea de un Harry/Ginny no esta del todo descartada y hasta cierto punto me agrada. Puedo adelantarte que incluso andaran juntos como pareja. Pero Hermaione no se dara por vencida y al final tal vez pueda triunfar. ¿Por qué no me escribes diciendome cual sería tu pareja predilecta?

Al igual que al resto de todos mis amigos lectores, escriba diciendome que pareja les agrada más, y cual creen que será la que triunfe hasta el final. Un final que será totalmente inesperado; se los puedo asegurar. No olviden leer algunos de mis otros fics y dejarme sus opiniones. Por cierto, ya estoy leyendo algunas de las historias de aquellos amigos que me dejaron Rewies, en especial la Historia del Fenix de Ojos verdes, asi que esperen noticias de mi pronto, un Rewie o tal vez un E-Mail.

**Bie-Bie**

**DECLARATORIA LEGAL:**

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Harry Potter, and all characters is a Copyright of J. K. Rowling. © All rights reserved.


End file.
